The Lost Son
by loststory
Summary: Unblinking eyes watched the two girls on the grassy hill, taking note on how the both looked at peace, as if nothing could harm them. If only they knew how wrong they were, they would have ran to the safety of their home where the men in there armor would give their lives up for the girls. But they did not know the harm that would be coming their way in only a short amount of time.


Unblinking eyes watched the two girls on the grassy hill, taking note on how the both looked at peace, as if nothing could harm them. If only they knew how wrong they were, they would have ran to the safety of their home where the men in there armor would give their lives up for the girls. But they did not know the harm that would be coming their way in only a short amount of time. The eyes slowly blinked, as if they were worried they would miss what was to happen next, the death that would fall upon them soon.

The land was at peace once more, the evil had been trapped away by the lands hero, the hero of time. His tale was an old one, but one that was told over and over to the people of the land, they would not let the hero and his deeds fade from their minds. After all the people would have not existed if it was not for him saving there ancestors. So his story lived on, and at the end of it they would say when Hyrule need him once more he would rise from the dead to save the land he loved so dearly. If only they all knew how wrong the story was, then they would have never wished to see the hero again if they knew the price they would all have to pay. But for now the land of Hyrule was a safe place to live, with a Princess to rule over them all.

"Princess Zelda? Where did you go running off to this time?" A very unimpressed girl called, the girl was the Princesses counsellor. "Bloody girl… When I get my hands on her…" The counsellor mumbled to herself as she walked the castle grounds looking for their missing Princess. Really she was starting to get sick of the Princesses disappearing act when it came time to do her work. You would think that the soon to be Queen of the land would be around to get her work done. But no the girl only wished to fight for her land and not rule it. Walking out of the castle grounds the counsellor made her way to a grassy hill by the dark woods that was a little ways from the castle. Letting out a sigh the counsellor smiled to see her young Princess standing on the hill, sword in hand, a smile on her face as she watched her opponent carefully, studying the way his body moved as he dogged or attacked. "Princess Zelda you put that sword away and get over here." Called the counsellor, the princess looked over at her counsellor fondly, but her opponent was aware of the Princess mistake by looking over at the other woman. Moving fast the man struck the girls hand making her drop her sword. The man moved his sword up to the Princesses neck and smiled. "I win Princess." Zelda sighed at this and looked at the man clade in green, "Link that is cheating."

"No Zelda it is not. I saw my opportunity and I took it. If you want me to keep teaching you then you need to learn to use what you can. Or you will never win agent a real attack." Putting his own sword away Link smiled at his Princess and looked over at the now scowling counsellor. "Sorry Sol I should have known that Zelda had work to do," Picking up the princesses sword he handed it to her, his hand gently touching her hand. Sol sighed at this and walked over the Princess and her knight. "Princess Zelda you should know better than to go out fighting like this. It's nit lady like."

Zelda laughed at this, "Sol I don't care if it is not lady like. We both know how I feel about acting like a lady. You should just rule Hyrule well I fight for it."  
Sol laughed gently at this and touched her Princesses shoulder. "Zelda you and I both know I can't do that no matter how much you would like me too. You are Hyrule Princess where as I am your counsellor."

"Sol." The Princess looked at the girl sternly, "You are much more than just a counsellor to me. You are my best friend." Patting the smaller girls head the princess sighed. "But you did come out here to get me. Looks like I should go do that work you've been asking me to get done. Come on Link." Link smiled at this and started to walk the two girls back to the castle. It was not rare to see the three of them together, after all the Princess liked to have her only two friends by her side always. Even if her counsellor Sol could be a stick in the mud she was still her short best friend. Zelda herself was not very tall but when it came down to being with Sol it made Zelda look much taller then there was. But Sollet was a kind hearted soul who wished to help the world; she was clade in her red dress. Then there was Link, he was a tall man, six foot five, with long blond hair in his low ponytail hidden away by his odd green hat. But it was not his odd green hat or matching green tunic that made Link stand out it was his light blue eyes, there was something hidden in them , something that no one knew about him, not even himself.

Zelda was happy to be with her friends, they were the only people in the world that truly knew Zelda and cared for her. Even if she was not the Lady like Princess she should have been. Their lives where peaceful and happy even if the Princess would sneak out of the castle often. But that would all change and it would all be the Princesses fault.

A month latter

"Zelda you look lovely. I don't understand why you don't want to do this." Sol looked at her beloved Princess softly, tonight was the night of Zelda's birthday. A ball was being held in her honor, and yet the Princess was less than thrilled. "Sol I don't want to do this. I would have rather a small party or not even having one. I look like a dressed up monkey." Zelda looked at her reflection in her gold lased mirror. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a bun, with two curls framing her face. Her makeup was light, making her eyes and lips pop out more. The dress she had on was long and white; the top was a light pink with golden armored shoulder sleeves. The rule crested was hanging around her hips; it was an old dress, side to have been passed on from Princess to Princess. But the dress looked new, as if never worn before this night.

"Zelda I wish you could see yourself from my eyes, you are really gorges. Men are going to be fighting to dance with you tonight, and you know who will win? Link." Sol smiled softly watching Zelda cheek heat up slightly from that. "Sol Link does not like me like that… You know his heart belongs to another."

Sol laughed at this, "Zelda for someone who is so very smart you can be really stupid at times."  
Zelda looked at her friend her eye brow raised slightly, "Really now? I think you must be on something Sol if you think that." Getting up the Princess walked around her large room slowly, it was pretty plain, she had her large king bed in the center of the room, a desk and chare then her large mirror, the walls had the tryforce on them but that was it, and that was how Zelda liked it. Zelda looked at her friend with a smile; Sol was dressed in a ball gown style dress, the top part where her chest was black, with ruffles going down the dress, her long brown hair was curled. "Now you look pretty Sol. Really you should have been the Princess." Sol just laughed gently at this and walked to her friend. "Hey Zelda, I have a gift for you." Smiling Sol walked to her forgotten bag and opened it. Opening it slowly she pulled out a nicely wrapped box, handing it to Zelda Sol smiled softly. Zelda eagerly opened it and gasped softly when she saw it. It was a long sharp knife with a leg strap sheath. "Just because I am giving this to you does not mean I am all for you going and fighting. I just thought you might need it one day. Well I hope you don't need it... But still."

Zelda smiled at her friend before moving and giving her a hug, "Thank you Sol. I love it." Moving away she slipped it onto her leg and looked at her friend. "I am now ready to do this ball." Sol laughed softly at this and walked her friend to the door. "Let's get this done with then." Pushing the door open they started their way to the ball, not knowing that all would change that night.


End file.
